In the field of mobile telecommunications, various mechanisms are known that allow for foldable devices such as hand-portable radiotelephones. Such devices typically have a cylindrical hinge connecting two parts in a ‘clamshell’ arrangement. The hinge element typically divides a display and user input features, for example by separating a screen from a keypad.
Since the hinge element in a typical device houses a mechanism that provides a degree of holding capability in the open and closed configurations, together with necessary electrical connections, this results in a lower limit to the possible diameter ranges for the hinge element.
To improve the appearance of a hand-portable radiotelephone, it is desirable to hide or reduce the appearance of the hinge element. This is possible through miniaturisation of mechanical components within the hinge element. However, reducing the diameter below around 5-6 mm is particularly challenging.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or alleviate some or all of the above problems.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.